


Wired Me Up

by KZeen__ (KZeen)



Series: Walking The Wire [1]
Category: Horacio Perez - Fandom, SPAINRP - Fandom, Viktor Volkov - Fandom, Volkacio - Fandom, gustabo garcia - Fandom, jack conway - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Weapons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZeen/pseuds/KZeen__
Summary: En un mundo donde los androides predominan, los humanos no tienen mucha diversión. Estos se limitan a hacer tareas vanales, que no vale la pena asignar a un mecanismo tan desarrollado. Los que gobiernan son aquellos programadores detrás de las máquinas que día y noche patrullan las calles.Pero un día una pareja de hermanos se cansa de vivir en la sombra de montones de chatarra, y deciden querer volver a entrar en combate: Quieren ser policías.Y tan pronto como estos son aceptados, algo sucede con los droides, quiénes comienzan a desaparecer durante la noche para aparecer en un deshuesadero al día siguiente. Droides de casa, enfermeros y maestros. Todos están siendo desmantelados y no parecen darse cuenta. Poco a poco, los droides policía también comienzan a desaparecer, y con ello, el Comisario Ivanov, quien es el responsable de su programación. ¿Cuánto faltará para que acontezca una tragedia?No mucho.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez & Viktor Vólkov, Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov, volkacio
Series: Walking The Wire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121966
Kudos: 11





	1. T//0 – Prólogo

Las balas de radiación ionizante volaban por doquier.

Y no es que Horacio fuese un temeroso, o un cobarde. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, las cosas no estaban a su favor.

El chico de ojos bicolor miró su team, dedicándoles una escaneada con su ojo biónico. No era necesario para lo evidente, pero necesitaba que la computadora conectada a su cerebro se lo dijera. No quería darse por vencido. No podía.

_“25 de 30 identificados del equipo Pérez fuera de combate. 5 permanecen con niveles mayores al 30% de probabilidades de luchar”._

Una bala pasó cerca de su rostro, por lo que volvió a encogerse detrás de la camioneta de carga que usaron para la emboscada, que ahora era también su escudo. Adicional a esto, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. No iba a lograrlo. Había al menos 8 hombres del grupo de los androides y de su equipo apenas 2 eran cyborgs. Estaban jodidos. Oficialmente.

Sin embargo, Horacio Pérez era un héroe. Y si moría, lo haría con la frente en alto.

Cargó su arma, le insertó el último cartucho que le quedaba en el cinturón y estando listo para defender su poca suerte, la activó. Esta zumbó en sus manos, reconociendo el portador y brillando en un verde neón, el cual no era la idea más inteligente del chico para hacerla distintiva. Esto hizo que uno de los androides cercano lo observara, pero en lo que le reconoció, Horacio le había atravesado su circuito central con su primera bala.

Eran 8 androides, le quedaban 7.

Huyó de su escudo y corrió a otro en forma de pasillo, tomando de paso el arma del androide que acaba de abatir. Quizás eso se hubiera visto extraño en un contexto diferente, ya que el arma de ese androide era realmente el brazo de este, y tenía un terminado extraño al ser cubierto de carne. Pero Horacio tenía mayores problemas que eso. Por ejemplo: Necesitaba encontrar a Gustabo.

—¿Ya se dará por vencido, Comandante Pérez?— se escuchó decir de uno de los androides que lo buscaba. Su voz sonaba robótica, sin dudar un solo momento de su misión: Deshacerse de los infiltrados.

Horacio sintió como se juntaba la sangre en su boca por un golpe que se había metido minutos atrás cuando se dispuso a contestarle. Realmente su cuerpo entero se encontraba en dolor y lleno de heridas, pero la adrenalina natural que producía su cuerpo así como la inyectada por sus partes mecánicas lo mantenían caminando. Pensó en sus opciones, escupiendo un gargajo de sangre revuelta con saliva al suelo mientras pensaba. ¿Tan siquiera el robot merecía que le contestara? Solo era una pila de metal. No valía su aliento.

Pero ¿Horacio sin contestarle a un androide? Conway jamás lo creería. No parecía real.

—Voy a hacerte un tenedor, ¡Pedazo de basura!— contestó, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su escudo. Si, era estúpido, pero necesitaba mejor vista para encontrar a Gustabo. Su dedo dejó ir el gatillo cuando el objetivo fue identificado y este cayó con un chasquido del aire.

2 abatidos. 6 de pie.

Aprovechó el momento para hacer un paneo del lugar, usando su ojo biónico para detectar a su compañero con el calor corporal que desprendía. Eran una bina ideal, por lo cual no necesitaba más que la visión térmica para identificar a su, también, mejor amigo y hermano.

—¡Abajo! — gritó la voz de su mejor amigo, a lo que Horacio obedeció al momento. No sabía de donde provenía, pero los pasos que se acercaban no eran aquellos pesados y característicos de los androides.

La figura del chico rubio se deslizó grácilmente a su lado, mirándose agitado. Su pecho subía y abajaba de manera arrítmica, con el cabello pegándosele a la frente del sudor. Se notaba que estaba tan cansado como el mismo Horacio. Pero Gustabo no tenía tantas partes de cyborg como su hermano, por lo que su esfuerzo era el doble del que el chico moreno hacía.

—¡Hasta que te apareces!— el chico rubio se quejó bajito, mientras Horacio recargaba e intentaba mirar aún con su ojo biónico a los androides que faltaban por abatir. —Recuerda que no tengo esa cosa del cerebro, gillipollas. ¡No puedo mandarte mensajitos privados como tu novio!— soltó, mientras se preparaba para disparar de lado izquierdo de su escudo.

Horacio rodó los ojos. ¡En que momento venía a sacarle el tema de Samuel! Era estúpido. En vez de enojarse, posicionó su arma en un hoyo del escudo y enfocó, mirando como sus ojos reconocían la figura cuadrada del androide que caminaba sigiloso hacía ellos. Chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró su ojo humano, dejando el biónico hacer su trabajo.

—¡Cúbreme!

—Siempre.

Y con esto, Horacio salió del escondite con Gustabo siguiendo sus pasos, caminando de espaldas mientras apuntaba y disparaba con su arma de respaldo, deshaciéndose de un androide de varios tiros. Horacio era muy hábil mezclando sus habilidades mecánicas con las humanas, así que su objetivo no se había desorientado. Tan pronto este le reconoció y disparó, Horacio ya se había movido. El cañón de su arma apuntó sin titubeos al androide, quien se preparaba para atacar nuevamente.

Pero en cuestión de segundos bastó para ver el pecho del androide soltar chispas.

—¡Abatido! — chilló de alegría el moreno, quien no podía pasar la oportunidad de recobrar su esperanza. Quizás no estaba tan perdido después de todo.

Gustabo le miró de reojo, compartiendo la felicidad del moreno. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, solo harían falta de abatir 4. ¿Podría ser posible que salieran de ahí sin bajas?

Disparos ionizantes se escucharon de otra habitación, lo que significaba que alguien seguía peleando. ¿Había sido Samuel? ¿Conway? ¿Greco? Quien fuera que fuese, no pudo evitar confiarse en que saldría de esa. De nuevo.

Por que él era el héroe de Los Santos.

Y las cosas se hacían como él decía.

Las cosas eran como _él_ decía.


	2. T//-25D – C1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho texto y trigger warning. Este capítulo es más informativo que con acción, pero para explicar una de las tantas cosas que Horacio puede hacer y quién es dentro de este AU. Besos <3

—¡Chicos! He traído el café— Entró triunfal Gustabo, mirando a su mejor amigo y a Jack Conway en aquella oficina. Ambos hombres trabajaban de manera armoniosa juntos con la papelería, en un tranquilo silencio.

Realmente, en ese edificio siempre había silencio. El único sonido eran los pasos pesados de los robots yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Conway, Gustabo y Horacio eran de los únicos humanos trabajando aún ahí, mano a mano con los androides policías. A diferencia de las máquinas, ellos si platicaban mientras trabajaban. Murmuraban. Susurraban.

¡Eran humanos, a fin de cuentas!

Jack fue el primero en responder. Se enderezó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios por medio segundo, observando la bebida que traía el rubio. Estaba exhausto revisando el último caso que había llegado a sus manos, pero ni Horacio ni Jack podían levantarse de la silla. Sentían una terrible urgencia de dejar las cosas listas antes de que Jack fuera a una reunión de la cual dependía la promoción de Horacio. ¡Sería comandante de primera línea! Se decía Horacio a si mismo. Un comandante cyborg después de cincuenta años de tener exclusivamente androides en esa posición. Ni siquiera Conway había pensado en esa remota posibilidad siendo él mismo Comisario, pero de segunda línea, lo que significaba que estaba al mando cien porciento de las veces mientras no existiera uno de primera línea.

—¡Te has tardado una eternidad, capullo! ¿La droide quiso darte aceite de nuevo? — Le regañó el mayor, pasándose las manos por el rostro con cansancio. Estaba exhausto, y sus articulaciones lo sabían.

Gustabo rodó los ojos, dejando la bebida en manos del hombre de cabello oscuro. —Se dice “Gracias Gustabo por ser tan buena persona y salvarme de dormirme en medio trabajo” pero me sirve—.

Horacio observó la interacción divertido, quitándole el otro vaso al joven del platillo y dándole un sorbo. Él también estaba exhausto, pero su emoción lo cubría. Sus sueños de ser un Comisario de primera línea le nublaban el cansancio. La bebida le sentía tan bien como haber tenido un sueño reparador. No sabía cuanto la necesitaba hasta que no la saboreó como si fuera una botella de agua en el desierto.

Mientras su “cerebot”, como él llamaba la máquina conectada a su cerebro, mandaba a su panel de visión miles de datos sobre lo que bebía: Tipo, donde fue producido, que contenía, y hasta otras propuestas. Su mente nunca estaba vacía. Siempre había algo que servía de trigger para que sus pensamientos fueran de un lado a otro.

La mano de su amigo apareció en su hombro, haciendo que toda la publicidad del café desapareciera y fuera a segundo plano —¿Y tu qué? ¿Tampoco me darás las gracias?—.

Horacio sonrió, asintiendo —Gracias Gus, eres el mejor y el más bombón de aquí… Cuando estoy de vacaciones—.

Conway intentó detenerlos, pero sería demasiado tarde. Los chicos que ya se miraban frente a frente y comenzarían a pelearse por una tontería —Oh no, no em-

—¡ARREPIENTETE DE ESO!

—¡HAZ QUE ME ARREPIENTA!

—¡CUANDO QUIERAS!

—¡SOLO HABLAS POR QUE TIENES DONDE!

El mayor soltó un suspiro. Iba a ser una tarde larga.

「 … 」

La jornada había sido larga. La pila de información recabada sobre el incidente de la tarde seguía del mismo tamaño que con el que habían empezado: Cero. No había nada. ¿Cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana un dron jardinero hubiera desaparecido, y el reporte se hubiera generado dos meses después, cuando encontraron solo las pinzas de corte empapadas de sangre? Ya no habría pruebas físicas, por que las marcas ya se debieron de haber borrado con la lluvia.

Algo sonaba incoherente, pero no tenían información concisa para hacer más que simples teorías de lo que había ocurrido.

Minutos antes de que su jornada terminara por completo, unos golpes en la puerta los alertaron. Jack carraspeó y acomodó en su asiento —Adelante.

Horacio y Gustabo se acomodaron en sus sillas, observando hacia la puerta, la cual estaba a sus espaldas. Esta se abrió para dejar ver a un androide asistente pasar con otra tableta, que contenía un nuevo caso. Entró en silencio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su pantalla de visión, que se ubicaba en la parte más alta de su esqueleto. De igual manera, al terminar Conway de firmar el váucher de recibido, se retiró, apenas percatándose de la presencia de dos personas en la misma habitación.

Al cerrarse la habitación, los chicos miraron curiosos a Conway, quién aún leía detalles.

—¿Otro caso de vacío de combustible? — preguntó Gustabo, intentando romper el hielo.

Horacio hizo un puchero pensativo —No creo, ya hubiera acabado de leer.

El aludido levantó la mirada, observándolos a ambos —Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente, anormales— les regañó, antes de dejar la tableta sobre su escritorio. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo. ¿En que momento la ciudad más tranquila del país se había vuelto loca?

—Tenemos otro caso de humanos. Esta vez, fue un enfermero—comenzó explicando, pasándoles la tableta para que vieran las imágenes. Como guardianes de la ley, ese tipo de contenido era algo a lo que su estómago estaba acostumbrado, pero ciertamente no era algo que esperaban en una ciudad como la suya.

[Trigger Warning: Desmembramiento]

Eran un montón de imágenes forenses, tomadas de diferentes ángulos para poder apreciar la trágica escena de muerte. La sangre era un lienzo en el suelo, marcando los diferentes puntos en que el arma asesina había atravesado a la víctima.

No parecía un crimen hecho por un androide. Era, sin duda, un crimen pasional. Las cortadas no eran precisas y concisas. Tenía marcas en los brazos de hematomas hechos no más de un par de días atrás. Habían forcejeado con el fallecido antes de finalmente dejarlo a su suerte.

Pero eso solo era una parte.

Lo habían sometido para hacerlo pedazos, literalmente. El bicolor tragó duro al ver como los brazos de la víctima estaban cortados de manera irregular, con pedazos de carne a la vista en estado de putrefacción. Igualmente sus piernas, aunque estás se encontraban en cuatro secciones, no tres como los brazos. El torso apenas era visible, ya que contaba con la ropa del momento del crimen. Pero se notaba que era irregular y le habían aplastado.

[Termina trigger warning]

Horacio miró con cautela la escena, mientras su cerebro mostraba la imagen en tercera dimensión en su mente. Cómplice con Conway, le dio una mirada rápida y la proyectó a sus espaldas, viendo como un rayo de luz aparecía en la mitad de la sala.

El agente Pérez era un cyborg en un 75% de su cuerpo. Estaba lleno de mecanismos, que le permitían correr, saltar y hasta comer. Normalmente, la gente de los Santos tenía un porcentaje bajo de autopartes biónicas, pero él era una excepción. Parte de sus habilidades especiales era que tenía control sobre partes mecánicas y conexiones eléctricas alrededor de él. ¿Un televisor? Podía encenderlo con solo pensarlo. ¿La luz? Aún más sencillo.

¿Proyectar una imagen de la tableta con ayuda de las pantallas de inmersión? Un truco desconocido pero que hacía al trío el mejor para resolver crímenes.

Gustabo chasqueó la lengua al ver el cuerpo, el cual flotaba en pedazos en la sala. Todos los hombres se acercaron a observarlo con curiosidad, tomando notas mentales de lo que veían. Moretes, marcas de mano, como la forma tan brutal en que le habían dejado y que había llevado a su muerte.

—¿Por qué tanto odio al matar una persona? — Pensó en voz alta Conway, recibiendo un silbido de Horacio, quien seguía cautivado por la brutalidad de las imágenes.

—La gente será parte mecánica, pero el odio y los sentimientos de conflicto nos hacen humanos, después de todo— murmuró Gustabo, tomando un sorbo a su café.

—Antony Gonzales, dónde quiera que estés…— Comenzó Horacio, con una mueca de inconformidad en el rostro —Recibirás justicia.


	3. T//-23D — C2.

Dos días llevaban interrogando y dos días que no habían encontrado huella alguna.

El trío estrella estaba muerto de cansancio. Conway solía ser alguien que trabajaba para resolver, y no se levantaba de su silla hasta que hubiera encontrado algo, pero todo lo que encontraba eran cabos sueltos. Que si el enfermero no estaba en turno, que si la familia no sabía nada de él desde tres días antes de su muerte… Conway no podía estar más metido en el caso porque Gustabo y Horacio le impedían trabajar hasta deshoras de la madrugada en los expedientes.

Con ojeras y despeinado fue como lo encontraron ese día: Sus ojos estaban inundados de cansancio y pequeñas venas que le inyectaban sangre. Sabían que inclusive fuera de la oficina seguía investigando y juntando pruebas, pero tampoco le culpaban.

Habían comenzado los crímenes a llover, y multiplicarse en cuestión de horas.

En esos últimos dos días, después de Antony Gonzales, seis casos más habían aparecido. ¡Ni siquiera habían cerrado el del dron jardinero cuando las otras carpetas habían sido abiertas! Y los androides no sabían hacer nada, ni siquiera habían llegado a resolver un solo de los casos. El gobierno no confiaba en los humanos para tenerlos en la policía, pero sus robots eran inútiles para casos como estos.

—Yo… Creo que saldré un momento— susurró Horacio, frunciendo los labios. Llevaba ya varios minutos frente al mismo papel y no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Era Samantha la chica apuñalada? ¿O era Ricardo? ¿O Annie? Los casos se le juntaban en la cabeza y no sabía que hacer con ellos para clasificarlos.

“Clasificar. ¡Prueba la mejor app para hacer tablas en brainwired! ¡No te arrepentirás!” escuchó en su cabeza, con un pequeño ad que se le había colado. Horacio sacudió la cabeza para cerrarlo y activó el modo trabajo, por lo que estos comerciales no aparecieron más.

Gustabo le miró, dándole una sonrisa tranquila —Ve, anda. Hasta los cyborgs necesitan despejarse— le consoló, dándole un apretón en su brazo mecánico.

Miró a Conway, esperando la afirmación de su superior. Este apenas levantó la mirada para afirmar. —Vayan los dos, coman fuera y me traen un trago de whiskey— Les pidió, girándose en la silla para darles la espalda y dando por entendido que la conversación había finalizado.

Los dos amigos se levantaron de sus lugares, acomodando sus uniformes y salieron del lugar en silencio.

Tan pronto salieron de la habitación y la puerta de cristal tintado se cerró detrás de ellos, Horacio soltó el aire de manera sonora. Se sentía consternado por la falta de pruebas y que los droides no hacían nada. ¿De qué servía que tuvieran tantos si no eran más que chatarra?

—Venga tío, no te tenses. Vamos a resolverlos— le dijo Gus, notando que su amigo se notaba algo frustrado. ¡Y bien que le entendía! Tenía su promoción a la vuelta de la esquina y ahora tenía seis casos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Cómo le seguirían considerando apto si su ciudad estaba llena de sangre?

—Lo sé, Gus. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme lo que piensen en la Oficina Central. ¡Tanto que me costó convencerlos que podía hacerlo, para que esto me pase!— se quejó, dejándose ver realmente estresado. Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero no podía dejarlo de lado.

Gustabo le detuvo de golpe, quedándose a medio pasillo con el chico. —Horacio, escúchame bien— comenzó, escuchando los pasos de los androides que pasaban cerca de ellos, ignorando al par. —Si un cyborg tiene que tomar ese paso, eres tu. No hay humano o cyborg capacitado así, y un androide ya no tiene cabida ahí. Son una porquería de hojalata con un título estúpido— le dijo, acercándose a él. No había amenaza en sus palabras, pero si severidad. Quería que las palabras le entraran y no salieran nunca de su cabeza.

—Tienes que cambiar la Oficina Central. ¿Estás dispuesto a ver esto pasar de nuevo? — preguntó retóricamente, mientras Horacio negaba con la cabeza. —Eso creía. ¡Eres el cambio, Horacio! Tu serás el Comisario de primera línea.

Horacio se mordió la lengua, asintiendo lentamente. Entendía sus palabras, y sabía que eran verdad. Los androides tenían que hacerles paso de nuevo. Tener androides como seres superiores quiénes debían velar por ellos no les había funcionado desde ya varios meses, pero los cambios no podían pasar solos, y la gente tenía miedo. Pero no él.

—Comisario Pérez de primera línea para ti, Gustabo García— bromeó unos segundos después, haciendo una seña para que siguieran caminando.

—¡Y dale con lo mismo!

—Tu sacaste el tema.

Los chicos rieron, encaminándose a la salida. Los androides los pasaban de largo, sin siquiera mirarlos. No eran de su atención, así que no tenían por qué mirarlos.

Sin embargo, hubo uno que si les observó. Y se aseguró que la conversación quedara documentada.

「 … 」

—¡Gustaaaaaaabo! — Arrastró sus palabras, riendo ante su amigo quien comía un hot dog del centro hacia afuera. ¡Eso era un crimen! —Deja de hacer eso, que me estresas.

—Es más delicioso así, tío— se quejó, todavía comiendo de esa forma tan atroz. Realmente lo hacía para molestarlo, por que no había ninguna utilidad de que comiera de esa forma sus alimentos. Pero ¿Quién le detendría? Ni siquiera Horacio.

Todo fue diversión y risas hasta que al rubio se le atoró un pedazo de comida, donde comenzó a toser de forma escandalosa y Horacio solo encontró pegarle suavemente en la espalda. Solo al chico se le ocurría hacer eso. Pasados unos segundos, dejó de toser.

—A ver si ahora si me escuchas— le recriminó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros cuando su amigo estuvo bien. Un androide mesero le trajo un paquete de servilletas como una botella de agua, seguramente sin saber que tenía que hacer realmente. El chico los tomó y agradeció.

—Ya ya, pero que no puedes negar que te saltó el tic— se burló, como si hace dos minutos atrás no estuviera a punto de asfixiarse por un hot dog.

—Eres un gilipollas.

—Yo también te quiero, Horacio.

Terminaron su comida en entre varias bromas y risas, asegurándose de transferirle el pago con su brainwired el chico moreno. Cuando hubieran terminado, dejaron el lugar, viendo que dos chicos lo tomaban después de ellos. Un dron la limpió mientras que otro tomaba sus pedidos, y no pudo evitar hacer sentir a Horacio un poco de tranquilidad crecer en su pecho. Así era la vida en Los Santos. Era rápida y no había manera de detenerse, y no quería que dejara de serlo.

Caminaron de vuelta a la Oficina, platicando de todo y nada en particular. La ciudad brillaba en anuncios de colores por todos lados, dándole vivacidad y alegría. Había anuncios 4D a dónde miraras, de ropa autoajustable de moda como de películas. Los humanos de ese tiempo no tenían más que divertirse por delante hasta que la realidad los alcanzara: No podrían hacer nada. Nunca. Sus vidas no tenían propósitos por que todo aquello que generara problema era resuelto por un androide o un dron. ¿Qué se supondría que pasaría cuando se dieran cuenta que si las máquinas dejaran de existir, no sabrían hacer nada?

Horacio se sentía perdido algunas veces. Él sabía que era inteligente, pero ¿Qué tan inteligente? Los Programadores estaban por arriba de todos. Siempre cautelosos, mirando desde las sombras y haciendo que la realidad fuera la que ellos quisieran. Ellos daban forma a la vida, no solo de Los Santos, pero la vida de todos los estados.

De los países.

Del mundo.

Eran personas poderosas, todos los días pegados a las computadoras para crear nuevas acciones y personalidades de los androides. Inclusive, las partes biónicas con inteligencia artificial habían venido de ellos. Su propio brainwired también fue hecho por ellos. Toda su realidad era dada forma por ellos.

Los Programadores eran personas intrigantes para Horacio. Jamás había conocido uno, y sabía que tampoco ellos nunca sabrían si serían uno. Ellos no levantaban la mano para convertirse en uno, como él había hecho para ser agente policial. A los Programadores los seleccionaban con test llamados "Turing", los cuales tenían ese nombre por el antiguo Test Turing de la era antes de las máquinas, que era hecho para probar si los robots podían pasar por personas. El test se hacía en el último grado de preescolar. Y una vez que obtenían el score de aptitudes y conocimientos, eran reclutados y arrancados del seno familiar a edad temprana para comenzar una formación en matemáticas y conocimientos avanzados.

Horacio parpadeó intencionalmente, dejando ese hilo de pensamientos por detrás y sacando su brainwired de modo de trabajo, notando que tenía un mensaje sin abrir de Conway. Frunció el ceño, dándose un momento para ver la notificación azul saltar en su mirada, y observar la animación abrirse. Las palabras que mostraba le dejaron pálido.

J.C: 𝚃𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚜 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚊.

J.C: 𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚗 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚎𝚕 𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚛 𝙽𝟷𝟻.


	4. T//-24D — C3.

Los Programadores no hacían más que teclear furiosos al observar el caso de Los Santos.

El chico de cabellos satinados solo pudo observar escéptico al Programador N5. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir semejante decisión? Parecía que alguien había pasado el Test de Turing de pura suerte, por que no había otra razón por la cual había decidido enviarlo a él a Los Santos como si no pudieran controlar la situación desde ahí.

—Número 15, no fue pregunta. Es una orden— soltó Número 5. Tenía este un acento extraño, entre una mezcla americana y una francesa. No podía discernir eso correctamente Número 15, ahora que le hervía la sangre. ¡No podía sacarlo de la sede como si nada!

—¿Y qué pretende que haga allá? ¿Escuchar las patéticas excusas de humanos de por qué no pueden encontrar pistas?— Argumentó Número 15, sonando un poco desesperado. No había dejado la sede desde que había sido integrado, cuando eso ya había sucedido hace 25 años. Su vida era la sede, y sabía del mundo fuera de esta por que solía vigilar cámaras de drones para las sesiones de propuestas, pero no le interesaba en absoluto conocerlo más que eso. Era un mundo consumido por la flojera, la holgazanería y la gula. Justamente lo que el chico más odiaba.

Las manos de Número 5 golpearon la mesa, deteniendo a Número 15. —Tu también eres humano, Número 15. Y que estés aquí significa que tu IQ y Test de Turing sobrepasa los estándares comunes. Pero tu Inteligencia Emocional es baja, y necesitas equilibrarla para no volverte uno de Los Isolados.

Número 15 rodó los ojos. ¡Claro que era Emocionalmente inteligente! No necesitaba salir de la sede o tener pareja para probarlo.

Los ojos oscuros de Número 5 brillaron con diversión, adivinando a donde iban sus pensamientos —Justo a eso me refiero, Número 15. Inteligencia Emocional no solo se refiere a salir o tener pareja. Significa poder empatizar con otras personas, conectar con ellas… Y no solo para procrear.

El resto de la sala se encontraba expectante. Número 5 y 15 eran los únicos hablando, mientras el resto solo tecleaban, como siempre ocurría. Además que ellos eran los rangos más altos, ya que después de 15, solo se encontraban en esa sala Número 47 en adelante, así que también por ello no querían comentar nada.

Número 15 le sostuvo la mirada a 5 sin chistar, mientras que este último le mandaba un mensaje cerebral.

N5: 𝙳é𝚓𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛í𝚊𝚜, 𝟷𝟻.

Número 15 solo rodó los ojos nuevamente, mientras se enderezaba en su asiento. ¿Tendría más opción? Número 5 no parecía nunca tener más que una decisión. Y, honestamente, tenía a Número 15 con un pánico horrible. Vagamente recordaba tener sus identificaciones en una caja empolvada, en su locker, desde hace años. Nunca las había necesitado, por que no salía. A diferencia de muchos, él no tenía a nadie. Su familia había sido desaparecida a los pocos años que él fue reclutado, y jamás supo más de ella, solo que en algún lugar de Rusia parecían vivir, pero no podría identificarlos ya. No tenía recuerdos antes de la sede, y tampoco deseaba tenerlos.

Lo volvían débil, y lo desconcentraban de su trabajo.

Número 5 llamó entonces la atención de todos, carraspeando. —La junta se ha terminado. Retírense todos menos Número 15.

De inmediato, todos dejaron la sala, dejando al par de hombres mirándose fijamente. Número 15 le tenía aprecio al hombre frente de él, pero no quería ser un conejillo de indias para Número 5 y la sede. Ya habían resuelto problemas grandes de manera remota, y no veía por que no podía simplemente enviar un droide al lugar.

—Número 15, sé que tienes dudas—comenzó Número 5, tomando asiento nuevamente. Ni siquiera se habían percatado en que momento se habían levantado mientras discutían —Pero esto ya lo he arreglado, y no quiero perder a Número 15 porque su Inteligencia Emocional se encuentra inestable.

—¡Mi Inteligencia Emocional se encuentra correcta!— chistó el otro, pasándose los dedos por el cabello estresado.

—No lo es. Y no te lo digo por joderte, Número 15. Tus últimos exámenes demuestran lo contrario. Y— el mayor pausó por un segundo, sacando algo de su escritorio para posterior tendérselo a Número 15 —Como anteriormente te he dicho, tienes potencial. Algún día tomarás el lugar de 10. Y luego el mío. Y no podré estar más orgulloso de que mi mano derecha sea algún día Número 1.

Número 15 miró el sobre que le tendía, abriéndolo y observando la documentación. Eran identificaciones, donde la primera hoja era un acta de nacimiento. Tenía su nombre de nacimiento, el lugar donde vivía cuando no era parte de la sede y una fotografía suya actual. Además de que contaba con su tipo de sangre como el nombre de sus padres.

Esto último le hizo un nudo en el estómago, por que podía ver el apellido que compartía con su padre nuevamente. 25 años después del Test.

—Волков— susurró, permitiéndose la sensación de decir ese apellido de nuevo. En la sede no le conocían así. Él era Número 15. Nadie, a excepción de Número 5 sabía de ello.

Sin darse momento a sentimentalismos, observó el resto de papeles. Eran licencias de conducir, de cuerpo policiaco y, una última, le llamo la atención. —¿Casado?— preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Número 5 rió, asintiendo —A tu edad, los humanos suelen ya estar casados. De hecho, ya está arreglado.

—Eso suena un poco antiguo, de antes de la Era de las máquinas— Se burló el chico, negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que ya le hubieran hasta casado? Si solo iba por un par de días y regresaba cuando hubiera mejorado el algoritmo policial.

—Hemos encontrado a alguien con el algoritmo de Afrodita que hace muy buena pareja con tu personalidad, es por eso que está arreglado— explicó, haciendo que Número 15 asintiera. El algoritmo de Afrodita era una base de datos con la información psicométrica de los Programadores, dónde les permitían buscar a alguien que los complementara para ayudarles a regular su Inteligencia Emocional. A veces, lo encontraban en la sede. Pero había casos, como ese, que eran fuera de la sede. Y todo era matemáticamente planeado, para que no hubiera error alguno y fuera una interacción más sencilla.

Parcialmente, Número 15 se sentía abrumado, pero empezaba a asimilarlo. ¿Tenía más opción? No. ¿Podía hacer algo para cambiarlo? Tampoco. Sabía que terminar ese algoritmo le daría mayor puntaje para subir a Número 10, y de paso, le probaba a Número 5 que podía vivir fuera de la sede, así que no se podía volver un Isolado. Ya con ese argumento le bastaba para afrontar su realidad.

—Entonces Número Quin-

—Dígame Vólkov. 

La sonrisa de Número 5 se ensanchó. —Vólkov, junte sus cosas y saldrá en pocos minutos. Lo ocupan de urgencia en la Oficina de Los Santos. 

—Lo haré, Número 5— afirmó Vólkov, juntando la papelería y su portátil. Iba a ser un transcurso largo, ya que la sede estaba a 2 horas de Los Santos, cuando no era la persona más apta para esperar. Jamás había tenido que esperar en su vida. Los caminos siempre eran cortos en la Sede, por que así fue diseñada. 

El de ojos castaños se levantó de su asiento, dándole la mano. El rubio la tomó, dando un ligero apretón, como sabía que se hacía fuera de la sede. —Éxito en su misión, Programador. Mi fe y la de todos está puesta en usted. 

—Como unos y ceros comenzamos, como unos y ceros volveremos— murmuró, diciendo el lema de Los Programadores por última vez, antes de retirarse. 

—Como unos y ceros comenzamos, como unos y ceros volveremos.


	5. T//-23D — C4

Los Santos era una ciudad de vistas tranquilas, pensaba Vólkov.

Realmente, esperaba lo peor, debido a lo que ocurría en sus entrañas. Y definitivamente tenía varios puntos a mejorar que arreglaría después de concluir su misión. Sus dedos nuevamente estaban tensos, rogando que soltara el portátil en ese momento, pues iba detallando todo en el editor de textos. Quería recordar esta salida para no tener que volverla a realizar.

Suspiró intranquilo, mirando cuando comenzó a agruparse la civilización. ¿Así que a eso se referían con el tráfico? Siempre lo observaba en las cámaras de vigilancia, pero nunca lo había vivido. ¿Cómo era posible que se agruparan y no dieran el paso? Tenían que estar tontos para que eso pasara.

—Tranquilo, Número 15— se dijo a sí mismo, tronándose los dedos. No podía comenzar a odiar la ciudad tan rápido. Además de que tenía que mantenerse en incógnito, pues no quería exponer a la sede en nada. Para ello le habían dado identificaciones, para poderse mezclar son facilidad. No podía ir por allí llamándose con el nivel de Programador que tenía. No haría sentido y levantaría muchas sospechas, como otras cosas. Ya suficiente sería decirles a los tres humanos de la Oficina de Los Santos.

Cuando el carro se detuvo, bajó de este mientras el androide le escoltaba al edificio.

La Oficina de Los Santos era un edificio de cuatro pisos de alto, con sótano, a lo que había leído en las especificaciones del lugar. Tenía una estructura antisismos, como también con diez salidas de emergencia, lo cual era de mucha tranquilidad para el hombre peliblanco.

Físicamente, podría identificar que la pintura café estaba desgastada, y que los androides estaban en malas condiciones, ya que hacían un ligero ruido al caminar, cuando debería ser inexistente. El piso era de mosaicos blancos, lo cual le hacían dudar si realmente alguien se había preocupado por el lugar en el momento de la construcción. ¿Quién pensó que sería buen piso teniendo androides? ¡Estos se caerían a menudo!

Siguió al androide, mientras veía a un par de chicos correr al edificio y entrar rápidamente, esquivando androides yendo de salida. ¿No serían esos los otros dos agentes policiales? Pensó, aunque al momento lo dejó ir. ¿Cómo serían ellos los agentes policiales con tan poca precaución?

La vestimenta del Programador era negra de pies a cabeza, con su cabello peliblanco “despeinado”, como ellos solían llamarle a ese peinado. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos, por que por la falta de sol en la Sede, estos escoriarían. El Sol artificial le gustaba, por que ese no hacía que su piel se pusiera roja como tomate. En cambio, el astro Solar hacía que su piel ardiera al rojo vivo.

Además, traía su mochila colgando de un hombro. ¿No era eso algo muy “normal”? El sentía que lucía exactamente como cualquier otro individuo.

El androide se detuvo frente a una puerta, por lo que lo interpretó como que había llegado a su destino, ¿No era cierto? Y fiel a las costumbres que tenían en la sede, entró deliberadamente, creyendo que sería como en la sede, donde todos recibían la alerta de que estaba fuera y que pasaría. Lo que el peliblanco no sabía que era diferente en ese lugar.

Al pasar, observó a un hombre de cabellera castaña hablando con otros dos jóvenes, quizás un par de años menos que él, quienes se sentaban del otro lado del escritorio. Los otros chicos portaban uniforme policial, lo cual significaba que eran los otros agentes. La mirada atónita del mayor le hizo levantar una ceja. ¿Acaso él lucía tan informal?

—Programador Número 15, no le esperábamos tan temprano— se excusó un joven moreno, quien portaba el cabello en lo que conocía como “Cresta” en un color blanco. Se levantó rápido de su silla, acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano. Vólkov respondió el gesto con un poco de mayor naturalidad que el resto de sus acciones.

El Programador le miró, escaneándole con su implante cerebral, el cuál era más discreto y nuevo que el del chico frente de él. Eso le dió la información que ocupaba sobre los tres hombres en la habitación.

—Agente Pérez, es un placer conocerle— respondió, asintiendo ligeramente. Pudo notar la impresión en el cyborg, quien inmediatamente le respondió con una sonrisa y su pulso cardíaco se elevó.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el llamado Jack Conway se acercó a él, realizando el mismo gesto de saludarle con la mano. El peliblanco respondió, igualmente regalándole un saludo. Así mismo, hizo lo propio con el Agente García.

Ordenó mentalmente a un androide a traerle una silla y un enrutador para poder conectarse, lo cual se completó en cuestión de segundos, así que pudo tomar asiento al lado del moreno, a quien podía ver ruborizarse. ¿Quizás hacía mucho calor? No entendía. La sede era fría, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a ese clima, pero le parecía agradable ahí con ellos.

—Programador Número 15, considere un placer tenerle aquí. Sé que Los Programadores no suelen involucrarse en estos casos, pero que hayan querido participar es muy apreciado por nosotros— le comentó el Comisario, sonando tranquilo. Vólkov podía verlo disimular su cansancio, pero no podía mentirle al implante. Sabía que estaba agotado, y que los resultados que tenían actualmente no eran alentadores. ¿Sería cortés permitirles descansar mientras él se habituaba o eso sería muy holgazán de los Programadores de permitir?

—Mi nombre de sociedad es Viktor Vólkov— se presentó, mirando a cada uno de los hombres en la habitación. Todos mostraban un nivel de fatiga como el mayor. —Los Programadores estamos intrigados en su caso, por lo que he venido a mejorar el algoritmo. Estoy seguro que Número 5 ya les ha informado.

—Si, lo ha hecho— continúo Conway, mirando a sus agentes, quiénes lucían confundidos. ¿Acaso no estaban al tanto de la situación? —El Agente Pérez y García se encontraban en su hora de comida cuando pasó, pero estábamos poniéndonos al corriente, ¿Cierto, Agentes?

Ambos hombres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Así mismo, como parte de mis deberes y para poder completar mi misión, tengo que mantener un perfil bajo, para no levantar sospechas y atraer la atención en Los Santos. Se me han generado identificaciones falsas, asignado un departamento y se me ha registrado en la base de datos de los androides como Comisario Vólkov, de la Oficina Central— Explicó rápidamente, omitiendo los detalles de su Inteligencia Emocional.

Conway asintió, observando al ahora Comisario Vólkov, sin saber que más decirle. Apenas él se había enterado de algo cuando el hombre había cruzado su puerta. Los otros dos hombres se encontraban algo abrumados por tener semejante presencia entre ellos. Le tenían miedo y le respetaban, aunque Horacio también sentía una curiosidad enorme por el Programador. Quería preguntarle más, cuando este volvió a hablar.

—Por el momento, quisiera hacer un paréntesis respecto a lo que he observado entrando a la Oficina, ya que ha llamado mi atención— comentó, haciendo que los otros tres hombres se miraran extrañados —Sus droides hacen ruidos horribles. Están desequilibrados.

Horacio fue quien interrumpió esta vez —Pero ¿No deberían hacer ese ruido? Toda la ciudad los tiene así.

El Comisario Vólkov alzó las cejas, negando. —Los droides están construidos para que no generen ruido, especialmente los policiacos, por que alertarían en los patrullajes. Los arreglaré, de manera adicional— Explicó, dejando al chico moreno perplejo. Toda su vida había escuchado a los droides hacer pequeños zumbidos, que creyó que eso era normal. Si estaba ya intrigado por el hombre pálido, ahora más. ¿Quién sabe cuantos secretos más tendría bajo la manga? —Por el momento, me gustaría que se retiraran.

—¿Quiere que le dejemos la Oficina? —preguntó Conway, ahora sonando diferente. Vólkov no podía ponerle sentimiento. ¿Estaba indignado?

—Si, vayan a casa y descansen. Su cerebro apenas oxigena de lo cansados que están—Explicó el peliblanco —No me sirve tener un equipo de personas que apenas pueden mantenerse caminando.

Horacio y Gustabo se sonrieron cómplices, antes de chocar las manos ruidosamente. —¡Conway, tragos en mi casa! ¡Yo invito!

Vólkov los miró atónitos —He dicho a descansar, no a beber.

—¡Vamos Comisario Vólkov, verá que vale la pena!— Continúo Gustabo.

—Yo paso, tengo que ir a mi departamento. Me instalaré y los veré mañana.

—Es una pena que no nos acompañe—murmuró Horacio, mientras dejaba la habitación, creyendo que el hombre peliblanco no lo había escuchado.

Pero lo hizo.

「 … 」

—¡Conway! Debe estar de coña, ¿No? — Se quejó Horacio, haciendo un puchero. Sus mejillas estaban acaloradas a causa del alcohol, y su cabello aplastaba su frente ahora. Se veía demasiado guapo, a consideración de Gustabo. Siempre pensó que su mejor amigo era hermoso, pero el alcohol lo hacía más valiente y atractivo, a su parecer. Sin embargo, Horacio no pensaba en eso. Le daba vueltas a lo que Conway le decía. No sabía cuantas veces escuchaba la misma frase, pero se rehusaba a creer.

—No estoy de broma, capullo. Es la verdad— contraatacó Conway, dándole un sorbo a su whiskey. El mayor sabía que debería ser extraño, pero Los Programadores lo habían escogido. ¿No que sentía que los Programadores eran matemáticamente perfectos? ¿Por qué ahora no le creía? —¿Quieres que te muestre el archivo de nuevo o qué?

—¡Pero no entiendo! ¿Cómo fui yo? — preguntó de nuevo, haciendo que Gustabo pensara en que quitarse los oídos no era tan mala idea. —¡Soy 75% cyborg! ¡No soy humano!

—Tienes 75% maquinaría, y él ama las máquinas en un 100%. ¿Cuál es el problema aquí, Tío? — dijo Gustabo, negando con la cabeza —¿Ahora si no crees en ellos?

Horacio se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora resultara que tenía que vivir con el Comisario Vólkov por que los Programadores así lo decidieron? ¿Acaso no le intimidaba lo suficiente ya? Sentía que se ponía rojo cada vez que pensaba o hablaba de él.

—Además, su expediente dice que ya está casado, ¿Por qué no se va a vivir con su esposa? —añadió Horacio, buscándole una solución a sus problemas.

Conway puso los ojos en blanco —Por que no la conoce.

—¿Y a mi sí, o que? ¿Éramos mejores amigos en el kínder y nadie me lo dijo?

—No te hagas la difícil, colega. Estamos en esta juntos— Le dijo el mayor, exhalando el humo del cigarro por la boca. Si supiera que era más complejo que eso.


	6. T//-23D — C5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL RESHENO, por que necesito darle contexto a todo <3

Tan pronto los hombres se habían retirado de la Oficina de Los Santos, Vólkov comenzó a trabajar. Tenía una lista de pendientes respecto a los androides y la falta de evidencia que estos obtenían.

Con su implante, se conectó a la red oculta de la Oficina y se garantizó accesos de todo tipo, eliminando cualquier otro que no fuesen los tres hombres que acababan de marcharse. Lo último que quería era que alguien hackeara a los androides y tuviera acceso. Número 15 era muy cauteloso, y podía notar que había pasado un largo tiempo desde que alguien había hecho los cambios mínimos de seguridad, por lo que no podía comenzar en ningún otro lado más que allí.

Desde fuera, podría parecer que el chico no hacía la gran cosa: Realmente, su cuerpo estaba en estado de reposo, sentado sobre la silla que le pertenecía a Conway con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Sus ojos azules vibraban sutilmente con el cambio de opciones, pero desde un metro de distancia, sería casi imposible. Algunos de sus compañeros decían que sus ojos se volvían un azul eléctrico mientras observaba la información que el implante le ofrecía, en algo que solo podía llamar “Su campo de visión”.

Mientras estaba en modo de trabajo, o en silencio, podría ver exclusivamente como una persona normal: Formas, tamaños, colores. Podía leer y podía interpretar lo que percibía.

Pero cuando se conectaba al implante, o también conocido como 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘸𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 3.0, todo se volvía más… Vivo. No solo podía hacer lo que cualquier humano, pero también entendía a mayor profundidad lo que le rodeaba y convivía con él. Parte de pertenecer a Los Programadores, era que él podía acceder al código fuente de su implante y modificarlo más de lo que las actualizaciones hacían. Actualmente, contaba con un aumento en imágenes hasta del 400% más nitidez, visión nocturna con reconocimiento de objetos, creación de conexiones neuronales inalámbrica y acceso remoto a otros implantes, entre las que más destacaban. Por ello era por lo que su portátil comenzaba a ser obsoleto, pero al ser una modificación personal, no podía divulgarlo y, para pretender, aún lo traía consigo.

Teniendo las actualizaciones de seguridad instaladas en la red oculta, comenzó a revisar los últimos diez escaneos automáticos de los androides, observando muchas irregularidades. Muchas de estas no eran tan preocupantes pero ¿Accesos a deshoras de la noche? ¿Apagado de cámaras? ¿De Backups? El Programador entre más leía, más se preocupaba. No era algo de días, tenían ya meses trabajando a ciegas. No era de extrañar que no hubiera forma de indagar más.

Los ojos de la ciudad estaban apagados.

「 … 」

—¡Pero que les digo, tíos!— se quejó Horacio en voz alta, mientras Conway acababa con su tercer cigarro eléctrico. A esas alturas de la noche, y con más de doce litros de alcohol repartidos entre los tres hombres, ya se encontraban muy personales entre ellos. Si Horacio ya lucía mejillas rojas anteriormente, ahora se encontraba con una cara color tomate, más burlón y cariñoso que de costumbre. Por el momento, al menos. 

—Que gilipolleses las tuyas, Horacio— le respondió Conway, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo —¿Cómo se te ocurre querer hacer eso?

Horacio respingó, volteándose para quedar frente a frente con el mayor y exponer sus motivos. Estaba ebrio, si, pero eso no era para invalidar sus puntos que había pensado estando sobrio. —Pero ¡Entrenar con ellos desarrollaría sus capacidades! Estamos dejando a los droides como si fueran bebés, es por eso que no están logrando nada. Necesitamos enviarlos al campo de batalla y formulen más que un “Si” y “No”.

Gustabo solo encontró negar con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba discutir sobre eso, pero hoy no encontraba una neurona para negarse. Sin embargo, el mayor era caso distinto: Él si se encontraba motivado para una discusión, y especialmente cuando esta discusión era un caso estúpido a sus ojos. Los droides no lograrían reaccionar más rápido por más entrenamiento que tuvieran. —Horacio, ¿Alguna vez has leído el manual de los droides? Su tiempo de respuesta es de 55 segundos en situaciones no controladas.

Horacio frunció la nariz en desacuerdo —¡Todos pasamos por la misma cantidad de tiempo, Conway! Yo solía tener tiempo de respuesta de 75 segundos, y soy humano.

—¿Ahora eres humano?— interrumpió Gustabo, mirándolo con diversión.

—¡No es el punto!

—Vale, vale, supongamos que lo logras y encuentras una manera de reentrenarlos— supuso el mayor, intentando encontrar lógica en sus palabras —¿Confiarías tu vida a una máquina que, por alguna razón, podría estar hackeada en medio del campo de batalla?

El bicolor rodó los ojos —¿Pero por qué a todo le encuentras una situación extremadamente inconveniente en la cuál tengo que darte la razón?

Conway se rió por lo bajo, dándose por vencedor de la discusión —Es parte de mi trabajo.

—Pues no, obviamente— respondió el chico, antes de proseguir —Pero para el hacking de los droides se necesita conocer el código fuente de ellos, a los que solo los programadores tienen acceso.

Conway ladeo la cabeza, aún no convencido —Le das mucha fé a todas las personas con acceso a la web.

—Siendo realistas, dudo que sepan tan siquiera hacer algo más que un archivo ejecutable, Conway.

—Eso no quita que exista uno de cada mil que sepa hacerlo.

Sin embargo, y como siempre hacía, Horacio no se dio por vencido. Tendría que encontrar quien le diera la razón a su idea alocada, y ya tenía en mente a quién decirle —Se lo plantearé al Programador Número 15.

Gustabo, quién creyó que dejarían el tema por la paz, le miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. —¿Estás loco, tío?

—¡No, no, no! Sabes bien por qué el Programador está aquí Horacio. Se dará el tiempo de arreglar los droides, ¿Y pretendes que se quede más tiempo? — le regañó el mayor, totalmente en contra. No solo por la idea, y por que jamás confiaría su vida a una máquina si es que la idea se aprobaba, pero por que no quería propiciar que la concepción de Hímeros se hiciera presente. No quería perder a Horacio, quien lo consideraba uno de sus hijos, y lo evitaría a toda costa.

Gustabo notó el recelo de Conway al mencionarlo, por lo que volvió a integrarse a la plática, parando de beber —¿Pero no está para eso? ¿Para arreglar a los droides y mejorarlos? Digo— argumentó, mientras que Conway negaba con la cabeza —Y si no es así, simplemente podríamos hacer que Horacio se saque de la cabeza la idea.

—No hables de mí como si no estuviera presente—respondió indignado Horacio, poniéndose de pie mientras pestañeaba, llamando a su cerebot. Necesitaba pedir un coche a casa y bajar el nivel de alcohol en su sistema. Mientras se pedía el coche, miró a Conway —De igual forma, se lo plantearé llegando a casa.

—¡Horacio!

—¿Qué?— soltó el chico, comenzando a sentir su corazón a bombear rápido y la borrachera nublando su calma — 𝘛𝘶 𝘷𝘢𝘴 𝘮'𝘢𝘳𝘳ê𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘗𝘢𝘱𝘢 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘸𝘢𝘺?—.


	7. T//-22D — C6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 disculpa si aún no está del todo claro. Hay un montón de cosas que Horacio no sabe, que Volkov tampoco sabe y que se irán desenvolviendo poco a poco.

—Buenos días, agente.

Los ojos del cyborg se abrieron en automático, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho fuertemente. Los recuerdos de la borrachera aún no le cargaban y su sistema de vigilancia para dormir había quedado apagado, por lo que no estaba seguro ni siquiera en donde se encontraba. Su panel de visión se hizo presente, mostrándole la hora local: 8 am en punto. T-2hrs antes de entrar a trabajar.

Se giró hacia el sonido de la voz que le había despertado, observando a un inquilino peliplata parado junto al marco de la puerta. El sol le besaba la piel lechosa que tenía, mirándose apenas la sombra de su cuerpo. Entre pestañas, Horacio le admiraba. No podía negarlo: Era una obra de arte, pintada justo para que él la admirase por más de un amanecer.

—Buenos días, Co-Programador Número 15— saludó, nervioso aún de llamarlo por su nombre de civil. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de enderezarse. ¿Cómo había llegado a su dormitorio?

—Veo que tuvo una noche dura— Horacio asintió ante la afirmación del contrario, estirándose como un gato de la cintura para arriba. Observó al recién llegado entrar a su cuarto, dejándole algo en la mesita de noche que el menor no entendió hasta segundos después.

El hombre se quedó de pie junto a Horacio, como si esperase algo. El cyborg se movió un poco, invitándolo a sentarse silenciosamente. Desafortunadamente para él, el Programador era ignorante de esas señales y permaneció de pie. —La tuve. ¿Cómo he llegado…?

Número 15 negó con la cabeza —Pidió un coche. Conway le subió al auto. Entró en modo de supervivencia y se arrastró a su cama. Literalmente— el hombre dio su explicación tajante, como si no quisiera mencionarlo. ¿Tan ebrio estuvo para estar en modo de supervivencia? Jamás le había ocurrido.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Número 15 asintió con comprensión y continúo —Nunca le ha pasado, pero el viaje en coche le hizo marearse de más, así que cuando bajó, no calculó bien y se tropezó. Eso activó el modo de supervivencia. Quizás sus memorias no carguen, pero es por lo mismo.

Eso tranquilizó al bicolor, quién miró nuevamente la mesa de noche y reconoció el agua y pastilla que le ofrecía. Las bebió sin reparo. —Ustedes deberían crear algún algoritmo para evitar la resaca, los bares lo adorarían— bromeó, aunque el mayor no entendió la burla en su tono, y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Para curarlos de algo que ustedes mismos se provocan? No lo creo— respondió, frunciendo el ceño. Al menor le causó gracia, y le regaló una sonrisa divertida.

—Ya veo de donde apareció la frase de que los Programadores no entienden el chiste, ni por que esté en binario.

Entonces, el mayor cayó en cuenta y se giró velozmente, mirando hacia la puerta con vergüenza. ¿Era verdad, no es cierto? Las palabras de Número 5 le taladraron los oídos de un momento a otro. ¿Era momento de admitir aquello? ¿O su orgullo lo llevaría hasta el final?

Deteniendo sus pensamientos de manera abrupta, sin permitir que llegaran muy lejos en divagaciones, le volvió a mirar, procurando sonar seguro de sí —Agente Pérez, ¿Cómo diría usted que son las bromas?

Horacio observó los ojos azules con confusión —¿A qué se refiere, Programador Número 15?

—Dígame Volkov, Agente Pérez— Soltó el mayor, negándose a escucharle decir su número de nuevo por razones que no pudo explicar.

—Entonces usted dígame Horacio.

El mayor asintió, sabiendo que era justo aquello también —Vale, Horacio.

El menor sonrió, poniéndose de pie para quedar a su altura. O al menos, más cercano a su rostro antes de soltar un: —¿Ve qué bonito se le escucha?

—¿Escucha, qué?— Preguntó el mayor, confundido.

—Mi nombre. Tiene ese acento con el que, si me lo encontrara a media noche, y me hablara así, yo— se llevó una mano al pecho, dramático —Uf, ¡Flipo! Le diría “¡Róbame, guapo!, pero deme un besito para no sentirme mal”— bromeó, ante los ojos atónitos de Volkov. El mayor escuchaba lo que le decía, pero no lo entendía en contexto.

—Yo… No le entiendo. ¿A qué va eso?

El menor sintió un sonrojo pintarle sus morenas mejillas por culpa del mayor. ¿Realmente no entendía o estaba jugando con él? —Bueno, usted me ha pedido que le diga como son las bromas. Esa fue una pequeñita—mintió el chico.

El rostro el mayor fue toda una pieza que no comprendió. Pasó de una sonrisa, a la confusión y a la comprensión.

—Ya, que lo he captado tarde.— mintió este, intentando dejar de lado las cosas.

—¿Usted nunca ha convivido fuera de la sede, Volkov?— preguntó el menor, agarrándole confianza a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Realmente no entendía? La mente de Horacio iba a mil por hora para descubrirlo.

El mayor tomó asiento en la cama, ahora vacía, observando a Horacio ir de un lado a otro en su dormitorio. Veía como sacaba parte de su atuendo de varios cajones, aventándolos sobre su brazo para cargarlos. Era un movimiento sencillo, pero que Volkov observó como si se tratase del movimiento de un mecanismo complejo.

—No, Horacio. He vivido en la sede desde que fui reclutado— respondió, al cabo de varios segundos en los que Horacio creyó que no contestaría más.

El bicolor escogió sus palabras cautelosamente, intentando no hacerlo callar. Apenas con la voz hecha un hilo, continuó —¿Cómo es ser reclutado?

Volkov se acomodó en su asiento, no seguro de que decirle. Realmente, sus recuerdos apenas cubrían parte del reclutamiento, por que apenas era un niño —No recuerdo, sinceramente. Tenemos permitido escribir sobre el reclutamiento, o asistir al de otros cuando te asignan un número entre 700 y 1200, pero si es más alto, no puedes asistir a otros, y si es más bajo, te sugieren que te concentres en otras cosas.

Para cuando terminó su respuesta, Horacio ya se sacaba la poca ropa cubriendo su cuerpo en la esquina opuesta del cuarto. Apenas se había quedado con sus bóxers puestos, mientras se cambiaba la camiseta de lino que era la primera capa de su uniforme. Volkov pudo observar sus músculos flexionarse en aquella espalda morena con una constelación de lunares, e inclusive, alcanzó a notar aquellos puntos donde los implantes habían sido colocados, que le fue de su fascinación. Se notaba tan parte del chico, como un dedo del pie o su mano. No se veían como algo externo, extraño e intrusivo como solía mirarse en algunos. No, la manera en que encajaban le causaba una satisfacción interior inmensa.

Ante su respuesta, Horacio giró un poco para verle. Ya se estaba colocando la pechera eléctrica, la cual impedía que las balas de radiación ionizante golpearan su piel, o sus implantes. Tan pronto se abotonó a la camiseta de lino, se extendió como una malla a través de todo su torso como una proyección. —No sé, pero no logro entender eso del número. Tu eres Número 15, ¿No? ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Eso significa que mis algoritmos y mis soluciones han tenido un puntaje alto en las ciudades donde se han aplicado, lo cuál me dio un 𝘛𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘚𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦 alto. Ese puntaje es el 15vo más alto— dijo orgullosamente, inclusive sonriéndole un poco.

—¡Eso es increíble!— soltó Horacio, girándose por completo a verlo. La sonrisa en la cara del chico hizo que una sensación desconocida, pero agradable, inundara el pecho del peliplata. Era sincera, pero no era como Número 5. Tenía algo más ahí que hizo que Volkov quisiera verla más a menudo.

—Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, Horacio.

Horacio gesticuló con las manos un “No” —Eres excepcionalmente increíble.

—No lo soy.

Horacio negó suavemente. ¿Cómo no entendía lo que significaba? Ni siquiera él, quien no formaba parte de los Programadores, entendía el impacto que eso era. —¡Hay más de 1000 programadores allá afuera, y tengo al Número 15 en frente mío! Estoy F-L-I-P-A-N-D-O. ¡Y encima, guapísimo! Ruso, frío, ojo azul, ¡Eres el paquete completo, tío! Déjate de tonterías.

Volkov no entendía que tenía que ver su aspecto con todo aquello. Lo importante era el cerebro, ¿Qué no? Además, nunca había sido dicho algo sobre su físico, por lo que no sabía nisiquiera que hacer o decir sobre ello, solo encontraba a restarle la importancia —Ya, ya. Pero que no es para tanto.

—Ya te demostraré yo que sí. Y si es necesario, haré que todo el mundo se dé cuenta que Viktor Volkov es maravilloso.

「 … 」

—¡Buenos días, capullos!— Saludó Conway, entrando a la sala de juntas con taza de café en mano. Gustabo y Horacio musitaron un saludo por lo bajo, mientras que Volkov asintió.

—Pero si papito ha despertado de buen humor— se burló Gustabo, moviéndose en su asiento. En medio de la sala, contaban con una mesa ovalada, con cuatro sillas exclusivamente. Un androide entró y dejó una tableta en medio de la mesa, por lo que Volkov le mandó a su estación de recarga en la esquina de la habitación con su brainwired. Tenía satisfacción de mínimo sentirse a cargo de algo.

—Calla, tío. Uno no puede entrar saludando que ya me quieren llenar de rosas la oficina— se quejó el mayor, tomando asiento. El movimiento del androide no pasó desapercibido por el hombre. —Veo que te has dado tiempo de arreglar los androides, Volkov. Ya ni ruido hacen, los pedazos de chatarra.

—Solo he arreglado los androides de asistencia. Necesito revisar los de patrullaje— comentó, detectando que uno de estos entraría en unos segundos por la puerta. Le indicó que pasara a dejar la evidencia.

Horacio lo observó en silencio, notando que se había quitado la corbata negra con la que pretendía salir, pero él le negó. No podía lucir tan formal que la gente comenzaría a darse cuenta. Su playera color vino, de hecho, le resaltaba muchísimo su físico. Y los pantalones ajustados tampoco dejaban que desear. Inclusive Horacio hubiera babeado por él de no ser que le daba vergüenza al tenerlo de compañero de piso.

—¿Cómo les fue en su primera noche de parejita? ¿Se han dado besito para dormir y todo?— soltó Gustabo, esperando los detalles jugosos.

Inmediatamente, las mejillas de Horacio se enrojecieron. Gustabo lo hacía por provocarle, por que sabía que el hombre era el tipo de su hermano. Millones de veces había salido con chicos con un perfil similar al que ahora era su compañero de piso.

Volkov, en cambio, se lo tomó tranquilo. Realmente, 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘯 pareja, pero el peliplata no lo había captado de la forma en que Gustabo había soltado su comentario. Más bien, creyó que ya lo sabía. —Horacio entró en modo supervivencia, por lo que apenas entró a casa, se arrastró a la cama. Le he despertado por que su alarma no paraba de sonar y él no la apagaba. 

Conway enfocó sus ojos castaños en Horacio con regaño —¿No que habías curado la borrachera en el auto?

Horacio dibujó una sonrisa tímida en los labios —El mensaje te lo envíe a medio proceso, pero no terminé cuando me mareé.

—¡Podría haberte ocurrido algo, gilipollas! ¡Nos hubieras dicho a Gus o a mí!

—Pero no ha ocurrido nada, ¿No, Volkov?

El de la camisa color vino alzó las cejas —Bueno, además de eso, creo que no. Y que amaneciste con cruda, pero eso es normal después del nivel de intoxicación con el que llegaste.

Conway soltó el aire de forma molesta, pero se encogió de hombros. Tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver que las tonterías de los capullos con los que trabajaba. Miró la tableta que el robot de asistencia había dejado en la mesa, proyectándola sobre esta. La figura de un ala de murciélago brilló sobre los presentes.

—¿T-799? CTN200—ordenó Volkov, asombrando a los presentes. El comando era desconocido para ellos.

Entonces, el androide mostró un cúmulo de información que se proyectó alrededor de la figura. Los ojos de Horacio brillaron ante las luces que indicaban la formación de nuevas neuronas creadas en la memoria del androide, que además solo encontró a sonreír mientras admiraba el nuevo skill del androide. No sabía como explicar el acontecimiento, pero era como la información se tejiera y juntara en puntos específicos, que daban forma a una nube. Le parecía hermoso.

Entonces, los ojos de Volkov brillaron en un azul marino, mientras analizaba la información proyectada y la comprendía, haciéndola crecer frente a sus ojos. Era como si con sus dedos pellizcara la información agrupada y le hiciera zoom frente a él, pero no solo una vez, sino, diez, veinte y treinta veces en menos de un segundo.

Horacio, sin saber como o por qué, sintió la urgencia de hacer lo mismo y sintió que algo le guiaba a moverse entre la información, mientras que sus ojos destellaban de igual forma. Aquella guianza fue algo que no supo razonar como ocurría, pero extrañamente 𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳í𝘢. No era como cuando aprendía algo nuevo, o recibía una actualización. No, era como si siempre hubiera estado ahí esa información, pero nunca fue consciente de ella.

Entonces, pasados unos segundos en silencio, el androide detuvo el movimiento de la información y esta se quedó estática en una serie de palabras que, finalmente, eran de entendimiento de todos en esa sala.

𝘡𝘦𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.


End file.
